Reinforcement from the future Part I: One More Day
by Grey154
Summary: What would you do, if you could spend one more day with a loved one? When Beast Boy is accidentally sent eight years into the future, he comes to find that a lot has changed. Things change, people change, and regrets come to past, nothing will prepare. him fully for what he will find. not meant to be scary. Warning: features a future BBW Raven. you've been warned.
1. The Fight

**Summary: After having a fight with Raven, A freak accident sends Beast Boy 8 years into the future, a future in which Beast Boy died. What has become of the future Titans, and how will they react when they see their old friend? The While the Title is inspired by Marvel's tagline One More Day, it's got absolutely NO relation to that comic book. Also be warned there is a bit of FA/BBW admiration. But it's not intend to be anything questionable there is no extreme weight gain or anything like that.. Just a bit of a warning.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. DC does**

Beast Boy sat lazily on the couch as he mashed on the video game controller, of course as always it was yet another victory. The young Titan stretched his arms into the air and let out a large lion sized yawn.

"I'm bored. I wonder if maybe the other guys are doing anything."

Beast Boy walked into Robin's room. The Boy Wonder could be heard grunting as he punched and kicked at a punching bag.

"Hey Rob," Beast Boy said with a smile. "Do you think you'd be willing to go out to a movie?"

"Huh? Oh Sorry Beast Boy. I'm kind of busy training right now. The other three might be willing though."

Beast Boy then went into Starfire's room the young Tamaranean was busy giving herself a makeover.

"Hey Star. You think you'd be available to go see a movie with me?"

Starfire gave a small frown.

"Oh Um I'm sorry but I already made plans with somebody else."

Beast Boy's smile deflated a bit.

"Oh um…ok."

"Raven might be available though."

Beast Boy perked up.

"Oh yay. I forgot about Ray."

Beast Boy had several different nicknames for his best buddy Raven. Some were but not limited to, Ray, Rach, Rae-Rae, Big Mama, and the Goth One. Despite the fact that she acted like she wasn't listening, he told her nearly all of his secrets except one. What was that secret? He liked her, not only as a friend, but as something more. When Terra disappeared from his life, she was the one that was there to comfort him.

Sometimes at night, he would have secret fantasies about her. Noe that were graphic, but ones that Starfire would call the fluffy fantasies. 95% of those fantasies either involved them kissing, or involved him turning into a puppy, bunny, or kitten and snuggled up against her.

"Hey," he thought to himself. "Maybe If I can get her to go out to a movie with me, maybe we can make it a date. "

Beast Boy managed to walk across into dormitory where Raven's room was normally her room was dead locked, but in this case it was left wide opened. On the other side he could hear what sounded like a shower running.

"Hmmm….Maybe she won't mind if I wait inside of her room until she gets back. "

The interior of the room had a sinister look to it having all sorts of posters and symbols. Beast boy found himself just kicking his feat against the bed. All of the sudden there was a load clunk.

"What the?"

Beast Boy looked under the bed and pulled out what looked like a lunchbox with a skull on it. He transformed into a rat, and then managed to pick the lock. Quite frankly, Beast was expecting some spell books or maybe some eye of newts. But when he opened them up, he was shocked by what he saw.

"Pretty Pretty Pegasus Toys?"

A smile came over Beast Boys face. Truth was he was a brony though he didn't really mention it to the other Titans

"I hope Raven doesn't mind if I play with these things while she is in the shower" he started picking them up and started playing with them.

" _Hello Prince Jelly Bean. Do you want to go to the candy cane forest with us?"_

"Why of Course Lady Clover field I would love to, but first tell me how good my horseshoes look."

Beast boy let out a chuckle, but not before she could hear the sound of growling and heavy breathing the green skinned boy turned around to see a sopping wet Raven dressed in a black bath towel. Her teeth were gritted

"Oh hey Ray. You never told me you were a pegasister."

Her eyes glowed red and she let out a giant scream.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone. No matter times I tell you my room is off limits, you get in here and touch my stuff!"

"But Ray I…"

"Enough! You are the most immature Jerk I have ever met. sometimes you make me so angry…I…I…Sometimes I wish we hadn't even met!"

In that instant, Beast boy's heart was smashed. Raven gasped as she realized her mistake.

"Beast Boy…I"

Tears started welling up in the young boys face.

"All I wanted to know was if you wanted to watch a movie with me."

Beast boy ran out of the room sobbing. Raven rushed to the door trying to stop him

"Beast boy wait I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I was just angry."

Beast boy continued on running not caring as to where he was going all of the sudden he ran into something hard and metal. He looked up to see Cyborg.

"Whoa little buddy. What's the matter?

Beast boy could barely speak through the tears. "…aven ates meh."

"What? Raven doesn't hate you."

Beat boy tried explaining what he could Cyborg gave him a hug.

"Look I'm sure she's just upset that you caught her off guard. Just give her some time to cool off. In the meantime, how would you like to test something I made last night?"

"Really" Beast Boy asked with his ears perking up.

Cyborg led him to the garage. Beast boys jaw dropped as he gazed at what appeared to be a giant teleporter

"I call it the technoporter. In theory it should be able to travel anyway in time in space, Time Travel, Parallel universes it can do it all.

"Cool can you send me to an alternate dimension where everything is made of pizza?"

Cyborg grinned. "There's only one way to find out."

Beast boy got up on the platform

"Beam me up, Scotty"

Cyborg set the controls to Pizza Dimension, but then the machine started to spark.

"Cy, what's going on?"

"I don't know the machine appears to be malfunctioning."

The Technoporter started to glow a bright blue hue.

"Stop the machine Bro!"

"I…I can't! It's not responding!"

There was a large CRACK followed by a high pitch whining sound. With a bright blue flash, Beast boy was gone.

Cyborg unshielded his eyes.

"Beast boy?"

Nothing.

"Oh no"

All of the sudden Raven ran into the garage.

"Cyborg have you seen beast boy?"

Cyborg fell silent simple nodding over to the machine. Raven but a hand to her mouth

"Oh no."

_0_

Beast boy hit the ground with a loud thud. He appeared to be in an alley way of sorts.

When he came out, he gazed at the city lights. It appeared to be Jump city, but everything seemed slightly newer.

"Hello." Beast boy called out "My name is beast boy. Um if you can hear me, I don't know if you'll believe this, but I just got teleported out of nowhere and I'm kind of lost."

All of the sudden, he felt himself fly backwards. He was invisibly pinned to the wall and could not move.

"What the…?"

"Who are you? A feminine voice asked in a stern voice. The voice sounded familiar.

"Raven?"

"I asked who you are." The voice said again

"Ray it's me. It's beast boy."

"Liar! Beast Boy is dead. He's been dead for nearly 8 years."

"I'm telling the truth. I am beast boy."

"Then tell me something only the real beast boy would know."

"You're secretly a pegasister you keep a lunch box of them under the bed. You and I had an argument and you called me an Immature Jerk.

He felt the grip release, and he fell into a puddle. He looked up to see a woman step out of the shadows she was dressed in a dark purple hood. One of which she removed. Thick Tears rolled down her face.

"B…Beast Boy?"

A/N: Ok it's been a while since I've wrote a fanfiction so if there is something you don't like, please be civil about saying so. Other than that, please read and review.


	2. A Shock From the Future

Beast Boy's face formed into a bit of a contortion as he gazed up at the mysterious woman, the woman sort of dressed Like Raven, but that was where the similarities frankly ended. This woman looked more like a mature young woman rather than a spunk teenager. Even her hair despite the fact that it shared the same color as Raven's was much longer and looked more like the hair of White Raven.

The most startling and surprising about this woman was how incredible obese she was. a once flat stomach had now been replaced by a large gut, and any toned armed or thighs this woman might have had and been replaced with thick pillow like ones not to mention her breast and hips were huge.. Even the narrow slender face had been replaced by large chubby cheeks and a double chin. If beast boy were to make an honest guess, she looked like she weighted easily in the 300 lbs. range if not more, and she looked every bit of it.

He started a gasp to let out a scream but not before she charged at him and gave him a giant squeeze.

"Oh…Beast boy!" She squealed in between joyous sobs.

"Ray..." Beast Boy squeaked. "You're breaking my spine."

Raven let out a gasp "Sorry."

After she let him down Beast boy just looked at her with a confused and somewhat frightened look.

Raven just stared at her with her big bold black eyes. "Please don't freak." She begged softly

"What happened to you? I know I call you Big Mama but I never expected you to take it literally!"

She started to turn her face. "You think I'm ugly don't you. I probably look like a cow."

Beast boy was a little taken about "What? No I don't think you're ugly. And as far as cows are concerned, I'll show you a cow."

Beast boy morphed into a cow and started mooing. Raven started to giggle, exposing her dimples.

"Beast boy. My little beast boy."

Beast Boy changed back and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his arm.

"It's just when I saw you this morning, you were about my height and a whole lot skinnier. Now you're so…so…"

"…big?" Raven finished with a bit of a smile.

Beast Boy nodded. "Raven what happened to me? Where am I? For that matter, why did you say I was dead?"

Raven went over and sat on a bench, inviting beast boy to sit with her. When he got up on the bench, Raven put his head on her shoulder and began stroking his hair.

"Do you remember when Cyborg built that dimensional travel device? That device, it sent you eight years into the future."

"Did I not make it back, is that why you thought I was dead this whole time? Maybe we can try to find cyborg and get him to build…"

"…You made it back." Raven interrupted.

"Then how…"

"The day after you returned, Slade had attacked Jump City. And like always, we were called to the scene. Slade outmatched us, he had his rifle aimed right at me. I remember hearing a bang, I thought it was going to hit me so I closed my eyes. I don't know why but I was afraid. But when I opened my eyes, all I could see was you standing in front of me. You whispered my name and then you collapsed. You were losing blood so fast, and I was so scared I couldn't think straight. I couldn't use my magic. You tried telling me how you loved me, but…you couldn't. I cradled you in my arms. You touched my face…and then you were gone."

Thick tears started raining down her cheeks. Before she started to scream.

"If only I hadn't yelled at you! Maybe you wouldn't have gone through that technoporter. We would have gone out to go see a movie and we would have been able to spend one more day together…Maybe…maybe you would have told me how much you loved me…and I would have looked into your eyes and told you how much I loved you. But I wasted it, I wasted it all. All because I was embarrassed for you to see that I was a Pegasister"

Beast Boy was completely taken aback by all that he just herd. Not Just the fact that she just said that he would die tomorrow, but Did she just say that she loved him?

"Ray, Do you like me, As in _**like**_ like me?

she smiled and pressed him against her breast. "Beast boy, I love you, not just as a friend but as a soul mate. I guess I didn't say anything because I was afraid of being rejected. I wish now that I had…I wonder If I had if it would have changed anything."

Beast boy started to get all cozy as Raven stroked his hair.

"I like you too Ray. To be honest, Every knight I often dream that were are in a field, and I'm like a bunny rabbit or a puppy dog, and I'm cuddled up against you. What about you? Do…do you have dreams like that about me.

"Well…sorta." Raven said with a bit of a blush.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Uh…I'd rather not. It's kind of private."

Beast boy closed his eyes.

"Hey Ray?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I…Can I snuggle up against you?"

"Like the way you do in your dreams?"

Beast boy turned away. "I'm sorry I'm a cuddle bunny."

Raven gave a smile "I don't mind."

"Really beast boy asked?"

"You kind of need to turn into a rabbit for it to have the same effect though."

Beast boy turned into a bunny just as he was told. Raven grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and the proceeded to stork his head. He had to admit, Raven's bulk actually made her more confortable than he even imagined.

"Hey BB, do you want to go see that movie tonight?"

"huh?" Beast boy asked confused.

"Eight years ago you said you wanted to go out to a movie with me? do you still want to do that?"

Beast boy nodded, still drowsy and content cuddling up with Raven."

Raven reached in her pocket and grabbed a phone.

"What are you doing?" Beast boy asked.

"I'm going to contact some of our friends?"

A/N: Well here is the 2nd chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review.


	3. Meeting the future Titans

Dick Grayson landed on his feet with a soft thud. Bats scattered and exited into the far end of the cave. He chuckled a bit. When he first took up the mantel as Robin, the sudden screeching of the bats used to startle him. Not in the sense of scaring him, but in the sense of just be startled.

Nowadays, it had become old hat, the screeching of bats had become as normal as the sound of whistling wind, or the sound of water flowing across the stream. Bruce Wayne sat at the bat computer doing what he always did. He worked.

"Are you sure you don't want to call a raincheck?"

"I'm fine Bruce, crime doesn't rest so neither should I."

"I just thought, you know with anniversary coming up and all that maybe you'd want to take some time to yourself."

"Nah it's fine."

Dick manged to walk over and pic up an old picture. It consisted of the Titans together out of uniform goofing off and making silly faces, with the exception of Raven who just kept her same deadpan look. Dick let out a sigh.

"You still miss him don't you?" Bruce asked.

Dick nodded. "You know it's interesting. You know every time you walk out those doors to fight crime that there is a chance that you won't be coming back. Yet When we lost Logan, the titans just didn't feel the same. I mean we always kept in touch, but as The Titans, we just couldn't hold it together."

"I know how that feels." Bruce said as he found himself staring at the torn suit that once belonged to Jason Todd.

"Funny thing is, When Starfire came back from the future, she said that because she was gone, the titans drifted apart.

Batman chuckled. "You know Dick, Patrick Henry once said that United we stand, divided we fall. Maybe it's the same way with the Titans. You guys are a family, so maybe when one part of it falls, it all does.

"Maybe, so what's on the log?"

"18 year old woman found missing for two days, Penguin's out of jail again. One of the Jockies at Gotham High was found with a steroid with dangerously similar effects to venom."

Dick's phone buzzed. It was a text from Rachel

 _Robin you there?_

 _Lol, Rey I told you it's Nightwing now. What's up?_

 _Beast Boys alive._

Dick sighed.

 _Rey we've been over this. Beast Boy is gone. He's not coming back._

 _Then explain this._

A picture of Raven and Beast Boy taking a selfie flashed on the phone and a message popped up on the phone.

 _What's up bro?_

Dick let out a gasp

 _Ok, I'll bite, where do we meet?_

 _You know where ;)_

 _And make sure to call the others_

Dick put down his phone. "Actually Bruce, I think I'll take you up on that raincheck.

"Change of heart?"

"Change in circumstances."

"No problem."

Dick go on his motorcycle and headed to where everything began, the titans Tower.

Message was passed from Titan to Titan, Starfire was on a power walk while cyborg just got done doing a small concert while in Jump City.

Raven got done finishing the text.

"So what all has happened in the eight years that I've been gone?"

Raven sighed. "Well the titans dissolved. Everyone kind of wnt their own ways. Robin adopted a whole new Motif.

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Well, I think I'll just let you see when the rest of the titans get here."

Cool, what else has happened."

"Well new Star Wars movies came out. Media keeps saying the sky is falling. Oh and Donald Trump is president now."

"Uh say what? Donald trump…President…Donald Trump…President. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Um, depends on who you talk to."

"What about Slade ?"

Raven sighed. "Slade is Slade. Sometimes I wonder if he will ever be defeated."

"Hey think of it this way. If and when the bad guys ever rise, we will always be there to whoop them down."

"Maybe."

All of the sudden, the sound of a motorcycle could be heard. Dick had pulled up into the courtyard.

"He's here!"

The two titans ran to meat Grayson Raven waved hi.

"You're here!"

Dick chuckled. "Alright what's the surprise. What is really going on.

Raven Pointed to beast boy's direction and when the two made eye contact with each other, their jaws dropped.

"Dude," Beast Boy said cool Costume."

"Just…How?" Dick asked still unable to fully grasp the situation.

"Remember that accident that occurred with Cyborg's Trans dimensional portal?" Raven asked.

Dick nodded.

"Well apparently this day was where he was teleported.

"I see. Well, Starfire and Cyborg should be here in a few minutes. I bet they will be as surprised as I am."

Beast boy smiled. "So Raven said that your adopting a new moif."

"Oh yeah, I go by Nightwing."

"Cool."

All of the sudden a care came pulling in to the driveway, Cyborg and starfire came out. Beast boy was shocked upon seeing them. Starfire was dressed in a t-shirt a pair of jeans and flip-flops while Cyborg looked completely human. In short, they looked normal. Cyborg was the first to speak

"We got your message what's…"

His ssspeech stopped when he gazed eyes on Beast Boy. "Pinch me I must be…Ow!"

Cyborg looked over to see Starfire giggling. "It's a figure of speech woman!"

Starfire was the first to go for the hug. She picked up the young boy and Squeezed.

"Oh Beast Boy it's so good to see you again!"

"Starfire…too…tight."

"sorry." Starfire said as she put him down.

Cyborg was a bit more shy in his approach.

"Hey buddy. How are you doing?"

This time it was beast boy fpr the hug.

"I'm doing great bro. You guys look awesome."

"I just I don't understand. I mean we buried you."

Raven cleared her throat. "Um Cyborg remember when your portal malfunctioned and we never figured out where exactly he went?"

Cyborg nodded.

"Well apparently it sent him eight years into the future, to this day."

Dick sighed. "Alright can't believing saying this but, Titans meeting."

Everyone sat down. Dick looked at Raven.

"You told Beast Boy what happened right, or I guess in his case what's going to happen."

Raven let out a sigh and nodded. Maybe…maybe he can stay here."

"Raven we can't"

"I mean one day. One day and beast boy dies anyway. How much damage could it really mess up the timeline I mean sure he'll go missing for eight years, but at least he'll be alive."

"We don't know how it will affect the timeline. I mean sure it won't be beast boy but maybe it will be one of us."

"So what do we do, just send him to past and leave him to die."

"I'm just saying you can't keep him. I know you still regret what you said 8 years ago, but raven I know you you're going to try to change things or prevent him from going back and you just can't ."

Soon things erupted into arguing, but Beast Boy blared a large whistle.

"Guys, you realize that this is MY last day too."

Everyone grew silent.

"If today is my last day. I don't want us fighting. As it is we need to remake the portal so I can get back."

"He's right. Cyborg said. If I make on it now and pull an all nighter I may be able to fix the thing but I'll need two others to help me."

Everyone nodded.

I guess that means I'll only be able to really spend time with one of you then. Who's it going to be.

Nightwing smiled "No offense Beast Boy, but I don't think it's even a contest."

All eyes went to Raven. She wasn't saying anything, but her eyes had a plead to them.

Beast Boy smiled. "Well I guess that means you and I are going to that movie."

Nightwing Cyborg and Starfire gave Beast Boy one last big hug. Nightwing broke things up.

"Alright Titans, we got a job to do. Titans Go!"

Everyone scattered leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone together. Beast Boy let out a smile.

"Come on big momma, the clock is ticking.


End file.
